


Coup d'État

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Break Up, M/M, that's it it's just a break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''we could never be together’’The words felt like a blade through his heart.
Relationships: Napoléon Bonaparte I/Charles de Gaulle
Kudos: 2





	Coup d'État

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmm so I've found this in my Google doc and I'm pretty sure I wrote this in constitutional law class. obviously not betaed.
> 
> Nabulio was a surname gave by Napoleon’s mother. I decided to use it as in a loving way to show Charles feelings.

''we could never be together’’

The words felt like a blade through his heart.

''we weren’t… we weren’t meant to be.’’ he was starting to shake. ''France… France can only have one true ruler. One leader to rule them all-”

''Stop.’’ He couldn't bear to listen to him anymore. Watching tears coming flowing through his blue eyes and falling on his pinky cheeks. ''I… I love you Nabulio.’’

''You. You have no right to say this. Not like this. Not now.’’ shooted Napoléon.

“Listen I-’’

''No. After all of this, after all I did for the nation, the sacrifices, you have no right to try to destroy it with… with our selfish love.’’

''Sacrifices? Selfish? Cut it off Napoleon. You and I both know you have done more than selfish acts before. A lot of them, in fact, we can even say that all your so called sacrifices were in fact for you!’’

''Oh really? How can you look at me in the eyes knowing that to your times, they still use the Civil Code, code that I wrote myself. The french needed it and still do. I have done more than you!”

''more? MORE? How can you say such lies! Without me, the resistance would probably never have arise!”

Napoléon scuffed. ''Sure… probably’’ 

Charles saw red. How dare he. So he wanted to play that game huh?

''Without me, the Vth republic would have never be what it is now, a true presidential supremacy! And I did it with the people consent, they voted it!”

“ I also was the FIRST -and only until you came along- french president to be elected through direct universal suffrage, you are just a mere copycat!” 

''ppff yeh sure, but they did not vote your Constitution, they did not vote for your… Coup d’Etat.’’

The moment the words flew out his mouth, he knew he had taken it too far. He could read pure rage on Napoleon face, his arms moving in a harsh desire to slap him. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact he knew he deserved, but it never came. After a while, Charles opened his eyes to look at the man he knew he would sink the world for, but the latest refused to look at him.

Charles knew how important this word was to Napoleon, how he cherished this word so much that the mere sound of it could bring him the verge of an orgasm. He trusted him with the knowledge, and they shared their dearest intimacy using it. 

''go away.’’

The phrase holded no emotion. It was simple, yet devastating. 

''Nabulio, I didn't-”

''go away charles.’’ the tone wasn’t harsh or anything, but the general could feel every letters coming like bullets from the enemy coming for his heart. Watching Napoleon refusing to look at him was harder than facing war. 

''Me too. You… you know how much this word means to me too’’ he started to cry. ''i would never… never use it to hurt you, not intentionally.’’

''and yet you did.’’

''Nabulio, i am begging you’’ tears were flowing on his cheeks like the Seine in Paris. He got on his knees, true to his words, begging to man he knew he loved. ''We have so much in common. What we have is more than pure beastial sex, we have a bond that nobody can break, not even us.’’  
He waited for a reply, but Napoleon stayed mute.

‘’I too, did it. I… I did a coup d’état. They don’t want to call what is it because it would a blasphemy to our current institution. We… I overlooked the Constitution to revise it. I made them vote a law to give me full powers to ignore the text, so I could have what I truly wish.   
As you were, I was a war hero. The people adored me. And years later, in 1962, because I knew they would never accept it, by fear of seeing someone as beautiful as you again, I proclaimed the dissolution of the Parliament. They had no way to vote against me. I made the people vote instead, they would have given me anything if I asked, and they said ‘yes Charles be our president’. I have put an undiscussable legitimacy on the President that the Parliament nor the Government have, making them my true subordinates.’’

Charles took a step toward Napoleon to take his hand and put it on his chest so he could feel every heartbeat. ‘’It a coup d’état, it was like you Nabulio. I just wanted, in my heart, to be as prestigious as you. I’ve always admired you. As a kid, I had your portrait under my bed. At night, I would dream you were there, with me, in those silk sheets. I had my wildest wet dreams thinking of you.’’

''lust.’’

Charles stopped for a second and looked with surprised eyes the man who did not speak since the beginning of his monologue.

''all you had for me was lust.’’ Napoleon took his hand back

''No! No nabulio-”

''Stop calling me that, only my mother has this right. You had it once, but you lost it.’’ he took a step toward the door.

''Don’t! Please, stay with me! I’ll do anything for you! I’d give France to the enemy! I’d give it to the royalist! Please! Stay!” Charles begged.

''Always. You will always be in my heart Charles. But I must go, the love I had for you once, you shattered it. When I look at you, the only thing I see is disappointment.’’

''I-’’

''No Charles. You say that… That a coup d'état is as important to you as it is to me, but it’s not. You don’t even dare to call it that way.’’

These were the last words the soldier heard coming from the mount he once kissed with passion

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm aware I'm posting this on the 18th June call birthday Eve. we I'm french. we exist.


End file.
